The invention relates to an apparatus for processing filleted flatfish, having a conveyor means for moving the fillets in a flat position and processing devices positioned beside the conveyor means for removing the fat-brims of the fillets.
When flatfishes have the head and the entrails removed and the flatfishes are cut along their central longitudinal plane, two fillets are obtained. During further processing the fish-bones and, possibly, the skin are removed. The fillets obtained in this way have each at their two edges extending from head to tail narrow fat brims. These fat brims are so loosely connected to the remaining part of the fillets that they easily let loose, partially, and provide the fillets with an unattractive appearance. Therefore, in a known process these fat brims are manually removed. A disadvantage of this process is that it is labor intensive, and expensive, and the hygienic circumstances are not optimal. Moreover, manually removing said fat brims is an unpleasant job for it must be carried out in a cold and wet atmosphere.